Hasta Barista, Baby!
by T.A.Myth
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke work at a coffee lounge. After getting into a fight, Kakashi is determined to teach them a lesson and forces them to work together on a BIG task - "Do a good job, and you can stay." What happens when they're left alone? AU. Warning: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**(a very long) A/N:**** BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Right, I started this in mid-November, would you believe? Some days I managed to add miniscule (like, 12 words or so. Yeah, no lie.) amounts to it. The other days, I didn't manage to add anything. It's a ****very**** long, slow-baked process, courtesy of the usual Uni deadlines and also this latest shitty saga going on at home, eating away at all my holiday time (-_-)' **

**Right, this was originally meant to be a oneshot, but it's becoming much longer than I expected it to be. So I'll upload what I have so far in parts, and then finish the last few bits whenever I get the chance to do so. Dunno how many chapters it's going to be ATM *shrugs***

**For those of you waiting on the next chapter of GD...please continue to be patient, and I hope this may be received as some form of literary compensation . with everything going on in terms of uni, and home stuff, I am actually very, very surprised that this has been completed. I don't think I'll be able to post anything anytime soon, perhaps not even til the summer holidays begin :(**

**Also! If, for some (**_**highly**_** unlikely) reason you've accidently made it here, without meaning to, ****this fic is rated M**** for all the reasons big, grown-up people read M-rated fics; there is swearing, (some) violence and hot, steamy man-sex. If it's not your cup of cocoa, please kindly use your back button and navigate away from this page. Everyone else, enjoy ;) **

**And no, I do not own Naruto, the characters, or anything etc etc, blahblahblahhhh, unless I wake up tomorrow and my name is Masashi Kishimoto. Hmm.**

**Lastly, and most importantly, this fic is dedicated to the one and only MoonShadeRF, without whom it would have simply been an unfinished, jumbled stash of ideas, festering away in some random corner of my mind O.O thanks again for helping me bring it to life! I love you~! ^.^ - x **

**Ok, rant over. ****ONWARD!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Barista <span>__("Baa-REES-tah"): a person who makes and serves coffee in a coffee bar. In Italian, it literally means 'bartender' :)  
><em>

"Number twelve?" Naruto called once, and then tried again. "Number twelve, small hot chocolate!"

"Oh, here!" waved a girl by the counter, stepping forward.

The blonde smiled, handing her the warm, polystyrene cup. He turned his attention back to the long line of receipts pinned to the wall above his head, and selected the closest one. _27 - Medium latte_, the slip dictated. He moved towards the coffee machine.

It was a chilly Friday evening in the last week of November, and the _Roast _coffee house was packed. Scores of people were queuing up, determined to grab some form of steaming beverage for their journey home. 5pm for a barista signalled the final peak time of the day; everyone seemed to flood in either first thing in the morning - usually the addicts who couldn't actually _function_ without the daily refills of caffeine simmering through their systems - lunchtime, or after work. Now, every employee would be on their toes until the place closed at six thirty.

_More than a fucking hour away_, Naruto thought, checking the clock above the door. He sighed, exhausted. Today had been his long shift, and he'd been serving, pouring and flipping for nearly nine hours straight. His cheeks ached from smiling almost non-stop, and his feet seemed to scream over the chatter and noise, begging for a break. He ignored his body and focused on the task at hand.

Naruto did one of his usual scans across the entire floor, noting the table occupants - lone businessmen and women in suits, catching up on whatever was going on in the world via newspapers. Students huddled around in laughing groups, or alone, completely absorbed in their laptops. Couples shared a slice of cake, unable to tear their eyes from each other for more than a minute.

_Routine as ever_, he decided dryly. It was the same scene every day, and he knew it would be almost identical this time tomorrow. After working at _Roast _for nearly a year, the blonde had gotten used to practically everything about the place.

"Naruto!" his co-worker called from the till. "Check that Panini, would you? I think it's ready."

"Busy, Sakura!" he shouted back, preparing another order. Steam billowed out from the machine as it emptied its contents into the waiting container below. He craned his neck over the crowd of customers and noticed the third barista heading towards the counter, an empty plate in his hands. "Oi, Uchiha," he grunted. "Get the Panini."

Well, _nearly _everything. He still had to get used to their newest recruit.

The taller male sidled past a waiting man and approached Naruto. The blonde turned away, busying himself with finding a lid for the cup. He hoped he wasn't fidgeting. For some reason he could never pinpoint, he always got nervous whenever the other boy was close. And his _attitude_ didn't help things either.

"Why should I?" Sasuke replied, cocking his head slightly. He seemed completely at ease, like the crowded coffee lounge were his own living room. "I don't want to. You do it."

"Have you _seen_ these orders?" Naruto gestured to the list of receipts once, and then faced the crowd. "Twenty-seven, medium latte!"

"Thanks." The man who had been waiting left with his drink.

"Go." Naruto titled his head in the direction of the grill.

"Who graduated and made you boss, Uzumaki?" Sasuke smirked down at him. "You get it. I'll do the coffees. Mine turn out better than yours do, anyway."

It took a _lot_ of willpower not to respond to that taunt. "_I'm_ doing them, just fucking go already!" Naruto cried, grabbing two more receipts.

"Language!" Sakura shrieked, handing change to another customer. A few people were looking at him now. "And get to the grill!"

"Sasuke's doing it!" he yelled back, and then met the other boy's eyes at last. He tried to look tough, and narrowed his bright blue eyes into menacing slits. Sasuke stared back coolly, completely unfazed. Naruto felt something grate away at his nerve endings when he spotted pure, unhidden _amusement_ dancing in those dark eyes. It was pissing him off.

"Am not!" the raven said now, smiling. He tore off a receipt and side-stepped next to Naruto, nudging him slightly. "Go on. Atta boy." Then he winked.

Snap.

Something about the way the bastard had said those last words had done it. The way he'd laced his voice with such ease, such casualness, like he knew - as though the prick had no fucking _doubt_ - that all he had to do was use that tone to get what he wanted. He'd spoken low, almost seductively near Naruto's ear. The blonde clenched his teeth in rage, hands shaking. Why did the guy have to be so deliberately arrogant? It was irritating. Infuriating.

And damn right _annoying_.

It was that voice, he would later come to decide, which drove his next actions. Not really thinking, Naruto reached out for the nearest thing to him, his right hand closing around the handle of a large milk jug. With a frustrated cry, he twisted his body and hurled the entire thing at Sasuke.

The next few seconds seemed to pass in extra slow-motion.

Nearby customers watched with open mouths as the scene unfolded before them. Sakura had dropped whatever she'd been doing and moved towards them, knowing only too well what was coming next. Sasuke stepped back in alarm, but it was too late; there had only a small space between the two boys. Naruto looked up, feeling raw adrenaline coursing through his veins; the look on the bastard's face now was _easily_ worth any consequence waiting for him. The blonde had never known any sweeter satisfaction than this moment, right here.

Everyone stared as the milk flew out of the jug and rose into the air like a thick ribbon of silk. It seemed to hover for a moment, and then descended, crashing over the raven and covering him with warm, white droplets. It cascaded into his hair, completely flattening it, before trickling down his face. His t-shirt was soaked, and clung to his torso. The liquid ran down his bare arms, over the clenched fists at his sides and dripped noisily to the floor. Even his thick eyelashes were glistening with the stuff when he finally opened his eyes and fixed Naruto with a deadly expression.

Ironically, the black apron tied around his waist remained dry.

There was a sudden hushed "_oooohh_" from the customers, before Sasuke let out a terrifying snarl and lunged for the blonde. However, the puddle of milk by his feet made the Uchiha skid and he practically fell right into Naruto, causing them both to tumble to the floor.

Neither seemed to even notice.

The two males grappled, kicked, punched, tore, and scratched at each other, grabbing whatever they could and slipping every so often from the mess on the ground. Swear words and insults were exchanged. Hair was pulled at viciously. They rolled around like animals, while Sakura stood over them, yelling at them to stop. Curious (and somewhat brave) customers peered round the counter for a better view. A few actually left the shop, scared. Sasuke had managed to land a solid punch to the other boy's gut, who cried out in pain before clawing at his face, cutting his cheek.

Sasuke howled, and used all his energy to pin Naruto down, slamming him hard against the floor. He was just about to throw another punch to the blonde's face, when a firm hand grabbed his wrist from behind. Before he could resist, he was pulled to his feet with surprising force.

"_Enough_."

The voice was stern, but oddly calm at the same time. Naruto looked up from the ground and glanced behind Sasuke, guilt slowly creeping into his expression.

"Kakashi-san..." he began weakly.

"Office." Kakashi said dangerously. "Both of you."

The Panini lay smouldering in the grill, forgotten.

* * *

><p>"I..." Kakashi began, seating himself behind the desk. "I honestly don't know how to deal with the two of you anymore."<p>

Neither boy met his eyes. They simply stood there, silent and apprehensive. Either looked as uncomfortable as the other, Naruto fidgeting with the fraying strands on his apron, and Sasuke periodically licking his dry lips.

"Sasuke," he addressed the younger male, noting how the raven ever so slightly winced as he spoke. "You've been here just over a month. Naruto has been in doing thirty hours a week for the past year, and I've never had a single complaint from anyone about him. He works ridiculously hard and gets along with all the other staff. He's not given me any cause for concern, not even once. _However, _on the few days his shift collides with yours, there are serious problems."

He folded his arms, fixing the Uchiha with a calculating look. "Care to tell me why?"

Sasuke swallowed. He could feel it in his fucking bones; today, he would be sent back to the shadowy realm of the unemployed. _Goodbye pay check_, he thought miserably.

Had it been worth it? Losing his job over something like this? Sure, Sasuke was provided with a never-ending sense of amusement, simply by pissing the blonde off with just a few, innocent words. He made it so fucking _easy_ too. And the reactions! Naruto's expressions were entertaining to say the least; the way his eyes would screw up in annoyance, how his face would start turning several shades brighter, and the sudden nervous mannerisms. It was almost cute, now that he thought about it.

But he hadn't meant for things to go this far. Getting called into the boss's office after a full-on fist fight with another worker had never been part of the plan. It was the first decent job he'd come across in months, and the Uchiha badly needed the money.

"Kakashi-san," he sighed, trying to sound less desperate than he actually was. "Yes, Naruto and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. But in this situation, I honestly don't believe it's my fault. He turned our usual, completely harmless verbal exchange into something physical, which I wasn't intending. No matter what happens, we've never actually gotten into a fight before. I was as surprised as you were."

Naruto turned to him, enraged.

"Don't you _dare_, you sick bastard!" he yelled. "Don't act like this was my fault, you know _exactly _what you were doing to me! It's always you who starts crap like this!"

"_You_ started it with the milk." Sasuke countered softly. It was vital that he remain calm.

"Kakashi-san, don't listen to him!" Naruto cried "He's always making fun of me, or undermining what I do, or some other thing to annoy me! He does it deliberately, I swear, anyone can tell!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto." Sasuke replied, a touch of innocence to his tone. "If you find what I say so irritating, why don't you just say so? It's not like I'd continue knowingly afterwards."

"Just fire him already! I can't work around him!"

"Alright!" Kakashi said loudly, raising his palms. "I've heard enough, and we're not getting anywhere."

He was quiet a moment, rubbing at his temples with long fingers, massaging gently.

"Quite frankly," he sighed, eyes closed. "Someone else sitting in this chair right now would fire _both_ of you for causing such a scene. At peak time, no less! We had to stop serving early because there was no way Sakura could have handled everyone in that queue. God only knows how many customers we turned away. All because you two _don't like_ each other. It's pathetic."

He looked up, and the two boys held their breath, waiting. They felt like lambs being led by the neck to a slaughterhouse. Naruto gulped loudly.

"However..." He continued. "I cannot overlook the fact that Naruto is most likely the best barista I have ever come across. I rely on him more than any of my other workers, and I would be losing a valuable asset if he were to leave."

Naruto could feel himself beginning to relax; he could literally feel the massive weight on his shoulders starting to dissolve away, bit by bit. _Kakashi-san, I actually love you_, he thought, relieved.

"And Sasuke," he turned to the other boy. "I'm uneasy about letting you go too. For the short time you've been here, you've really grown accustomed to the way things run. I've seen how you handle orders and customers. Every task you do out is carried out flawlessly. And you waste no time in your actions. Though this may not be the most appropriate time to tell you this, things definitely do run smoother with you around."

Sasuke was stunned. Ten minutes ago, he had been expecting Kakashi to ask him for his name tag and apron, before sending him on his merry way; he was _not_ expecting to be praised to the high heavens about the way he did his job. Well, it wasn't exactly something to be complaining about.

Naruto didn't look so impressed anymore.

"The only outstanding issue is regarding your attitudes toward each other." Kakashi said. "So I am hereby proposing a deal."

The momentary relief the two baristas felt was replaced by a sudden wave of unease.

"Next week is the start of December," He began. "And the lounge needs to be done up appropriately for the Christmas season. It's a big task; the windows, walls, ceilings and counter will all need attention. I've ordered a tree, which is currently in the back. It needs to be unpacked and decorated with tinsel, lights and all the rest of it."

Kakashi stood up, resting his hands on the desk, leaning over them. "I want the two of you to decorate the place for Christmas." He said, smiling slightly. "Not only will this force you to work together, and try and get along, but it's also an ideal punishment for causing such chaos in my coffee lounge. I had originally planned for everyone to come in on the weekend and we'd do it together, but I guess that will no longer be necessary. And I'll get to enjoy two days off."

A heavy silence met his words for a few moments.

"Kakashi-san," Sasuke croaked when he finally found his voice. "You're not seriously suggesting that Naruto and I are to stay behind, after work hours, to decorate the _entire_ shop?"

"Alone!" Naruto squeaked. "Boss, if you left us together _alone_, we'd kill each other!"

"That's the whole point." Kakashi replied, and both boys saw something almost sinister in his eyes. "The only thing putting your jobs in jeopardy right now is this ridiculous inability to work around each other. I am willing to overlook it, if _you_ are willing to prove to me that it won't be a problem in the future. I don't want your little personal issues affecting my business. Co-operation and tolerance are the lessons to be learnt here. It's a shame that it's come to this, but consider it as one final chance to impress me. Do a good job of getting this place ready for Christmas, and I'll let you stay. If I walk in on Monday morning and find the place wrecked..."

He paused dramatically, and smiled to himself when it had the desired effect. "I promise you both, no amount of running, hiding or identity change will offer you any protection from me. I _will_ find you, and you _will_ be sorry. Now, any questions?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: 'The Roast Coffee House' is based on the place I get my morning and evening coffees almost every day. The staff are AWESOME. But no, there are no hot Naruto or Sasuke look-alikes, sadly... :'( I was waiting in line one day when the general idea just flooded my mind, and I was grinning by the time my gingerbread latte arrived O**

**Folks, if you've made it this far, please be a star and give me some feedback. It's just another, what, 20 seconds? Please? I'm still pretty new to the world of writing fanfiction! *puppy dog eyes* **

**Thanks for reading! (^.^) Please review! **

**TAM **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: if I do this once in the first chapter, I don't need to keep doing it, do I? Do I? *paranoid* I don't own Naruto! There! I said it! **

**Onward! :D**

* * *

><p>The next half hour had been spent with Kakashi showing them where all the decorations were kept. In the storeroom, cardboard boxes were stacked on top of each other, some almost touching the ceiling, and a decent-sized spruce tree lay on the floor, still packed. The two boys listened carefully as Kakashi outlined a rough plan of how he wanted the place to look. Naruto had a fair idea of what he was talking about, since he'd seen something similar for himself last year.<p>

"Good luck boys!" Kakashi beamed, putting his coat on. "And don't forget to lock up once you're done. Make me proud!"

He placed a set of keys on a nearby table, and then marched out of the front entrance, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing in the middle of the lounge floor.

"This is all your fault." Naruto spat once the door shut. "If you weren't such a bastard, I wouldn't be in this mess! You know, I've been here _all day_. You only came in at three! This is the last thing I wanna be doing! I'm so tired that I could-"

"Naruto." Sasuke cut him off, a serious look in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The blonde just blinked up at him, the steady rant dying on his lips. There was _definitely_ something wrong with the universe right now. _This is no longer planet Earth_, Naruto reasoned. _I've been transported to another realm, where everything is backwards. There is no way in hell Uchiha Sasuke would ever apologise. Apologise to _me_, on top of that. Never. Period. Pigs are gonna come flying through the door any second._

"Hello?" Sasuke frowned, flicking the other boy on the forehead.

"What the fuck?" Naruto cried, taking a step back. He rubbed his head for a second, then mumbled, "Why...why are you apologising?"

"Because you won't shut up unless I do." Sasuke replied, grabbing a mop. Naruto scowled in response. "I hate to admit it, but I could have lost my job just now. Same goes for you. And it really would've taken the piss, getting fired over something so petty. But he's given us one chance, and we can't afford to fuck it up."

"Sure..." Naruto said slowly, still not believing his ears.

"Here." Sasuke said, holding the mop out to Naruto. "If you get started on the floor, I'll do the tables and machines. Then we can get the windows washed together. It doesn't make sense to decorate the place if it's not even clean to begin with."

He glanced up at the clock.

"It's just after six." The raven said, considering. "If we get all the cleaning done now, we might be able to get decorating around seven. It'd be nice if we get to leave here before midnight. So..."

He fixed Naruto with an unreadable expression. "So, let's just forget our differences for now and concentrate on getting this done. I want to go home as much as you do. Sound fair?"

Then he smirked. That fucking _Uchiha Sasuke_ trademark smirk, which never failed to make Naruto's blood boil. The blonde grit his teeth and snatched the mop out of Sasuke's hands.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, bastard." He hissed. Then he moved to the furthest corner of the room and began angrily dragging the mop across the floor, muttering under his breath.

Sasuke stood there a moment, completely bewildered. Then he sighed, and headed for the back room, where the disinfectant and cloths were kept.

* * *

><p>They were silent after that.<p>

Naruto seemed to be in some kind of work frenzy, Sasuke noticed. In less than ten minutes, the vast expanse of the floor had been wiped to a brilliant shine. He had already made a start on the windows, kneeling on the tables that ran against the walls, dipping a cloth in soapy water, before leaning up to viciously scrub at the glass.

The Uchiha watched from behind the coffee machine, absentmindedly cleaning one of the nozzles. He couldn't understand what had suddenly made the other boy tick. Since when was saying sorry against the freakin' law? Stooping down as low as apologising to someone - when he hadn't even _done_ anything remotely life threatening to begin with - had left a massive dent in his pride. He was not a happy bunny right now. Sasuke had tried to be the more mature man, attempt to wave a white flag of peace, and it had all just been thrown right back in his face.

Like a jug of milk.

He could still smell the shit on him, coating his skin and clothes with its sick, vomit-like creaminess. There was only so much he had managed to wash off. The Uchiha was willing to bet that Naruto had deliberately chosen milk as his weapon because the blonde knew how much he hated the stuff.

_Fuck him, _he thought bitterly. The raven slammed his hands down onto the counter in frustration. Naruto didn't seem to notice, too absorbed in his window-washing. Sasuke could feel himself getting more and more irritated with every second that went by. It was like a little claw, lightly scraping against the side of his head; almost unnoticeable, but incessantly gnawing at the same spot, over and over and over.

He wanted nothing more than to walk out right now. And smash Naruto's head into the glass on his way.

"Hey, why do you always do that?" the blonde called over his shoulder, out of nowhere.

The claw scratched again, a little deeper this time.

"Do what?" Sasuke answered through clenched teeth.

"Piss me off." The reply was immediate.

Impossibly, the raven felt something pull at the corner of his mouth, tugging his lips up into a tiny smirk. He couldn't help it, despite everything. Naruto's tone of voice always had that effect on him; so blunt and stupid, and to the point. His shoulders began to relax. He shut his eyes, and felt some of his anger begin to evaporate away, being replaced by that familiar sense of amusement.

"Because you make it too damn easy, dobe." He smiled.

Sasuke looked up, expecting to see Naruto's classic reaction- the flushed cheeks, the comical angry eyes, and that incredibly foul mouth... No doubt it would be opening and closing stupidly, failing to get any words out. Absolutely fucking _priceless_. He could almost _feel_ himself slipping back into a good mood again.

But no...

The blonde was still kneeling on the table, one hand on the glass and the other clutching the rag in a fierce hold. Sasuke watched the soapy droplets fall past his fist and onto the dark wood. Naruto's expression was far from pissed off, he realised. If anything, the other boy looked unbelievably calm, almost detached. As though he were listening intently for a very faint sound.

"If you finish these windows," he began, his voice devoid of any emotion. "I can get started with the snow spray."

_What the fuck_? Sasuke thought, baffled. _What's with that? Why didn't he respond like he usually does? What's happening?_

"Sure," the Uchiha replied instead. "Just make sure you don't miss the glass and spray the tables instead, idiot. We're only too familiar with your usual retarded cock-ups."

_That should do it._

"I won't, don't worry." Naruto answered, unfazed.

Then, with the grace of a feline, he leapt off the tables and headed towards the store cupboard. For the second time that evening, Sasuke stood and watched Naruto walking away, feeling totally and utterly confused.

* * *

><p>"Call that a snowflake?" Sasuke snorted. "I've seen more artistic stuff coming out of my freakin' backside. Could you <em>get <em>any more idiotic?"

Silence.

Naruto just sat there, quietly snipping away at the coloured card, as though the raven didn't even exist. For an entire hour and a half, Sasuke had thrown taunt after insulting taunt at the other male, determined to elicit some form of response. The boy wouldn't even blink back at him. Unless he'd been asked an outright, non-sarcastic question, Naruto just refused to speak.

It would have unnerved Sasuke, who had never seen the blonde quiet for such a long period of time, but the Uchiha was just too angry to be worried. He was royally pissed off; even a ten foot brick wall would've produced a reaction by now if it had been on the receiving end of Sasuke's jibes. He had never felt so... _unsuccessful_ in his life. It made his blood boil with rage.

However, as far as the coffee house itself was concerned, the time had been well spent. It was now eight o'clock, and the numerous windows running along the walls were done. The bottom edges of the glass, which had been layered generously with the frost-like spray, contrasted beautifully against the night sky. In the centre of each window, there were many white flecks dancing across the glass. It gave the impression that it actually _was_ snowing outside. The windows could have been photographs, depicting a frozen image of the snowflakes' graceful descent. Naruto silently noted they looked better than they had last winter, and smiled to himself.

In addition, once the remaining windows had been washed, Sasuke had returned to the counter and gotten the entire preparation area spotless. Then he'd rummaged around in the cardboard boxes and located some tinsel and a few miniature figurines, hurling more insults over his shoulder to Naruto (but to no avail) as he worked. Now, the front of the counter was sparkling with festive decorations, complete with a little Santa atop the cash register, beaming wordlessly to invisible customers in an invisible queue.

The chairs had been stacked. The refrigerators and grills were squeaky clean and switched off. Each table had been polished to a shine and adorned with a '_Roast Christmas Special'_ menu, which showed lovely little pictures of the mince pies and gingerbread snowmen that were all part of their December-exclusive range.

They were making good progress.

All that remained was the ceiling, the dull walls near the sofa area, and the Christmas tree itself. Presently, the two baristas were sat at one of the tables, with scissors, staples and sheets of different coloured card. Sasuke had come across a booklet containing instructions on how cut simple decorations, which they could use to hang from the ceiling. Naruto was in the middle of making a chain of blue and white snowflakes, and contrary to the Uchiha's remark, they were coming out pretty damn nice.

After a moment, Sasuke sighed and stood up, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Naruto stayed focussed on his decorations. He had concluded that simply giving up was the best tactic for today. Sasuke could prod and provoke him all he wanted, but he wasn't going to lash out now. He was tired, on the verge of losing his job and wanted to get out of this blasted coffee house as quickly as possible. <em>Just don't react to his taunts, Uzumaki.<em> He told himself, sternly. _The bastard is trying to get a reaction out of you, and you'll just be playing right into his hands if you get all worked up. And maybe keeping your mouth shut isn't a bad idea anyway - I swear he's getting annoyed 'cause of it, the prick! Ha!_

_He wants you to react, don't give it to him._ Over and over, like an insistent mantra, he kept repeating the words to himself as he worked. And it _would_ have gotten him through the entire evening without another problem. And Sasuke _would've_ ended up walking home in a massive huff, ready to kill the first unfortunate soul in his path.

But just as the raven was coming out of the men's room, drying his hands on his jeans as he walked, he almost tripped over another cardboard box. Cursing, he glared down, ready to kick the thing into oblivion. Then he noticed its contents.

And in that instant, he saw his chance.

A sinister smile played across the Uchiha's lips as his mind calculated rapidly. This could work. No, this _would_ work, dammit. He'd make sure of it. There was no way Naruto was leaving this place tonight without giving Sasuke the satisfaction of pissing him off first.

No way in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Why does it feel weird uploading something and not writing anything in this little space? O_O' There, something's written now. Yay! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Naruto felt the initial, cold tentacles of unease lace around his shoulders right when he saw Sasuke returning to the table with a box in his arms.<p>

It wasn't the box itself that bothered him, more the way that the bastard had practically skipped back into the lounge. To a stranger, it was unnoticeable. But over the past weeks, Naruto had grown accustomed to the few, minute tell-tale signs the raven displayed in his different moods. Right now, he was happy. _Very _happy, from the look of things. What the hell had _happened_ in those five minutes? What was he planning?

The blonde forced himself to remain composed, and not give away any indication that he was worried or otherwise even bothered by anything. However, he wasn't as subtle as Sasuke was with his facial expressions, and the other male noticed right away. _Wonderful_, he thought. But for now, he would play it cool.

"Nearly finished, retard?" the raven asked, sitting back down. He noted how Naruto's fingers were twitching a little around the scissors. The box lay innocently by his feet.

"Y-yeah, almost." He croaked back. _Fuck, why'd I respond? Why? I was supposed to stay silent..._

"Good." The dark eyes never left his face. "Help me put these up when you're ready."

Naruto only had one last, blue snowflake to add to the growing chain. He continued snipping, tiny blue triangles landing on the table. His hands were shaking properly now; _what was Sasuke going to do? Why is he staring at me like that? And why the fuck do I even care?_

"Shit!" Naruto cried out, dropping the scissors. A deep cut was oozing blood down the blonde's index finger. He turned his body away from the table, his precious decorations no longer in any danger of being ruined. Then he squeezed hard, letting the red liquid drip rapidly to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke barked, getting to his feet. "That's not going to stop it bleeding, idiot."

"I'm squeezing it so any infectious crap can flow out with it!" Naruto hissed back.

"Tch. You're cleaning up the mess." Sasuke shrugged after a moment. "Get a plaster or something from the first aid cupboard, I'll get the ladder out and start hanging up your shitty snowflakes."

Biting back another retort, Naruto walked over to the counter and grabbed a napkin. He wiped off the excess blood that had managed to cover his entire hand, and then brought the injured finger to his lips. Saliva _did _have mild antibacterial properties, after all. Grimacing at the metallic taste of his own blood, the blonde looked up and noticed that Sasuke was starting at him again.

"What?" he asked, finger still in his mouth. He couldn't help it. "Why the hell do you keep staring at me?"

The raven simply continued to watch, not blinking once. Naruto shot him an angry look before turning around and stomping off to the medicine cabinet. While covering his cut with a small plaster, he forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths. Sasuke was obviously conjuring up some other way of annoying him, and he wasn't going to give in.

No matter what.

* * *

><p>"Left a bit, I think." Naruto said, craning his neck.<p>

Sasuke adjusted the elaborate bunch above his head, moving it slightly away from the window. He was balancing on the armrest of one of the sofas, trying to get the position of one, somewhat special decoration just perfect. Oh, how hard it was proving not to grin like an axe murderer right now...

The blonde, meanwhile, was keeping a wary eye out for anything fishy. Sasuke hadn't done or said anything odd while they were putting up their home-made decorations. Naruto discovered what was in the Uchiha's mysterious cardboard box when he'd asked him for help. He felt an insane surge of pure relief wash over him when he saw they were just more festive decorations - shiny stars, holly and mistletoe.

Nothing crazy.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll do." Naruto nodded, and the raven jumped down, landing beside him. He was relaxing a little now, not afraid to say more than he had to. "Couples tend to sit here, so it should really be near the sofas, not the window seats. I think it's more appropriate."

As he turned to head to the storeroom, the blonde felt a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. His unease returned, multiplied tenfold.

"What-?" he began, turning around.

Sasuke was close. Too close. The hand on his arm could have been a heated iron rod, for all Naruto knew. It gripped him like a vice, held him rooted in place.

Time was doing that weird thing it likes to do every now and then; moving too fast to say anything, moving too quickly to get the thoughts in his head into actual words, but moving oh, so slowly at the same time. Every second was like a photo, being shown to him for long enough to remember every detail. Fuck, the bastard was moving closer. Tilting his head. Eyes were closing. What the hell, he's not going to... he's not. _Surely_ not.

Fuck.

Naruto' eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He wasn't breathing. _Couldn't_ breathe. Couldn't move either. Uchiha Sasuke had _kissed_ him. That mouth was planted on his own, his bottom lip wedged neatly between the ravens'. He held there, just resting against Naruto, not moving his mouth for what seemed like hours.

Naruto didn't know what to do. Some part of him knew he should probably be pushing Sasuke away and beating the living shit out of him, but he was having trouble relaying this information to the rest of his body. His mind had shut down, thrown a woolly blanket over the screaming questions firing away. He just stood there like an idiot, limp and frozen. Not daring to kiss back, or move away either. It was just too confusing, too mind-bogglingly weird.

Finally, years later, the Uchiha pulled back.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes, took one look at the blonde's face and smiled.<p>

_Sweet, sweet success_, his mind groaned, content. Naruto was staring at him like he'd just crashed through the roof, shouting in French and wearing nothing but a bright yellow bikini. His entire face was glowing red, the blush even reaching up to touch his forehead, and was no doubt trickling down his neck too. Poor boy wasn't even sure where to look! His eyes kept darting wildly between Sasuke's and the floor, then the ceiling, and finally coming to rest on that _damn_ bunch of mistletoe, dangling innocently above the sofas.

It was this sight that seemed to restore the gift of speech back into Naruto.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT?" he bellowed.

Sasuke shut his eyes again, relishing the level of anger behind the words, drinking it in. Naruto's voice reverberated around the empty lounge. Yes, he'd most definitely won today. "Its tradition, idiot. The guy gets to kiss the girl if they happen to be together under mistletoe. Everyone knows that."

"I'M NOT A _FUCKING_ _GIRL_, YOU _BASTARD_!"

"You're certainly behaving like one." Sasuke frowned, raising an eyebrow at him. "Calm down, it was just a freakin' kiss. No need to get _so_ emotional over it."

"But," Naruto spluttered, still fuming. "You... you _kissed _me. Like, properly..." he swallowed. "On the...mouth." The last word ended in something akin to a squeak.

"Yes, I'm glad you noticed, dobe." The Uchiha replied, reaching out and patting Naruto on the shoulder. "Now, while I'm incredibly flattered that it had the power move you to a point where you can't even speak normally, I really think we should get that tree out. It's the only thing left to do, and I need to get home before I go crazy."

"You're going nowhere." A deathly whisper.

"Sorry?"

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, and was startled when he saw a flash of red fury in those azure eyes. Before he could even think about deciding if he'd simply imagined it, the blonde had used one hand to grab ahold of Sasuke's collar, and the other to create a tight fist. The Uchiha recovered quickly, and clutched Naruto's forearm with both hands, sliding his feet and turning his body. Just barely, he'd managed to avoid the incoming punch.

"Naruto, calm down!" he yelled, pushing the other boy away with force. "Look, I don't want to fight again!"

"Like _hell_ you don't!" Naruto screamed back. "All day, every day, it's the same fucking thing, again and again! You don't wanna fight? That's the _only_ thing you seem to wanna do, Sasuke! You deliberately do all these little things to get me angry, and even when I try my fucking hardest to ignore you, you just take things to another level! Why? What have I ever done to you?"

"Naruto, I-"

"When have I _ever_ said that I wanna be mortal enemies with you? Why can't you just act normally around me? And why the fuck is it only _me_ you do this kinda shit to? You're fine with everyone else, it just pisses me off!"

"Will you stop for one second, idiot?" Sasuke tried, stepping closer.

"No, I will not!" the blonde shouted back. "You're gonna shut up and listen, bastard, cause I'm _through_ with taking shit from you all the time! You should've been fired, I don't care what Kakashi says. He thinks the bloody sun shines outta your ass, and so does everyone else! All the girls coming into the shop are all, "Oh my god, it's _Sasukeee_, he's looking this way!" and "Oh my god, he's just _soooo_ good-looking!", and you just stand there and take it all in like the smug asshole you are!"

"Now wait one moment!" Sasuke growled, getting angry himself now.

"No, shut _up_!"

"Naruto, I'm _warning_ you -"

"_Fuck you, Sasuke_!"

Back to the punching.

Sasuke sidestepped out of the way each time, moving around with ease. The idiot wasn't thinking straight; just blindly throwing his fists around without any thought, yelling obscenities throughout. Every blow missed, which seemed to anger Naruto even more. After letting out a frustrated roar, the blonde grabbed Sasuke around the shoulders, catching him completely off-guard.

"Fucking stay still when I'm trying to hit you!"

"Naruto, let go!" the raven cried, pushing back.

They struggled for a few seconds, stepping on each others' feet, unintentionally moving away from the sofa area. Sasuke was startled to feel one of the tables bump painfully into his waist. Naruto felt the shift, and took advantage of the raven's momentary opening. He pushed harder, swiped a foot behind Sasuke's, and down he went, crashing to the floor with a satisfying thud.

Naruto wasn't about to give Sasuke a chance to recover. The blonde wasted no time, sweeping down and wrapping his fingers around the other boy's pale wrists, pinning him down with force. He adjusted his knees, letting them dig in to Sasuke's thighs, totally immobilising him.

"I'm going to kill you today, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto snarled, glaring down at him.

"Kill me?" Sasuke spat back. "You seem ready to rape me rather than kill me, idiot."

It was the best he could come up with in his current position. Naruto had taken him totally by surprise, rendering his limbs useless. Why was he holding him down so bloody hard? He tried, but couldn't get himself free from sheer force alone. Normally, a situation like this wouldn't be a problem for Sasuke to get out of, but maybe he'd underestimated the other boy. Perhaps if he could get Naruto pissed off again, he might be able to turn the tables. Idiot would probably loosen his hold without realising. He was stupid like that.

No such luck.

"What did you just say?" the blonde yelled, but his grip held firm.

"Seriously," Sasuke continued, waiting for a chance to strike. "Like you'd be able to inflict any real damage in this position. The best you could hope to do is kiss me, and you're too chicken to even do that."

"W-wanna bet?"

_What am I saying?_ Naruto's rational mind asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't need to." Sasuke scoffed. "Your reaction earlier is proof enough."

"I'm not a coward." _Naruto, stop. You don't know what you're saying, back down._

"Whatever. _Chicken_."

There was that smirk again. Naruto would've been able to see that stupid, patronising grin even if the bastard's mouth was covered up; his whole face seemed to smirk up at him, all the way up to his eyebrows, raised ever so slightly as if to say, "You _know_ I'm right, idiot. Stop embarrassing yourself".

Exhaustion. Frustration. An insane, illogical sense of never backing down from anything. At the time, they all seemed like perfectly good reasons. At the time, that was all he could think about; proving to Uchiha Sasuke that he wasn't a coward.

Without another thought, Naruto lowered his head and firmly planted his lips on Sasuke's.

* * *

><p>The raven simply lay there with his eyes wide, under Naruto's hold, unable to respond. In all honesty, this was the last scenario he'd ever have imagined. Five terrifyingly long seconds thudded past somewhere in his mind, before the other boy pulled away and fixed him with an indignant expression.<p>

"Told you." He mumbled, still holding his wrists down.

After a moment, the Uchiha whispered, "You kiss like a nun, Naruto."

"You _would_ know what that's like, wouldn't you Sasuke?"

"Seriously, dobe. Was I your first kiss? How sweet."

"L-like I'd actually _want _to kiss you out of choice!" Naruto spluttered. "It was just to prove a point. I wasn't even _kissing_ you- it was a fucking peck!"

"Regardless," Sasuke continued, never breaking his attention away from the blonde's hands. _Loosen your hold, already_, he thought desperately. "Just from that, it's more than obvious you can't kiss. I feel sorry for whoever turns out to be your girlfriend, that's _if_ you even manage to get past the first date. With technique like that, there's absolutely no way-"

_Warmth_.

That was all Sasuke's mind could seem to register.

The floor pressing against his back could have been a sheet of ice when compared to the fierce, _burning_ body above him. Naruto had those searing lips pressed to his own again, but this time he wasn't holding back.

And not just where his mouth was concerned. Naruto had lowered himself onto Sasuke, making him feel the weight of his torso and legs. Along with the hands that still held him trapped to the floor, Sasuke had never felt so utterly helpless and immobilised before. Even through their clothes, he felt the heat. The blonde's mouth was working furiously, almost crushing Sasuke's lips. His eyes were shut tight, deep in concentration. The Uchiha had never been kissed this way before, never been ravished so... ardently.

At some point, their tongues met; sliding against each other, lazily one second, and urgently the next. Sasuke was surprised at how sweet the other male tasted, like he'd just eaten chocolate. It was... strangely addictive. He didn't even like sweets. The raven was teetering on the edge of losing control, slipping away, slipping into the kiss that was currently taking over his senses entirely. Naruto was assaulting him with such power, such out-of-character forcefulness, that any logical questions or objections resounding in his mind were silenced without a shred of mercy.

He was physically incapable of responding, had no power over his body anymore. Naruto was drawing something out of him, something he couldn't put a name to. It was vital that he kissed back, or he would never breathe again. It made no sense, but then nothing seemed to be making sense right then.

And _still_, those hands held him captive.

Naruto pulled back, panting slightly. "You were saying?" he demanded, glaring down at him.

Sasuke just looked up, trying not to make it obvious breathless he was.

"Something about me not being able to kiss?" he drawled again.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped. "Naruto, get off me."

"Not until you take that back, bastard."

"I'm serious, please. Let go."

"No."

The idiot _had_ to move now, or things would really spiral out of control. This was getting weirder by the minute. There was absolutely no way this was happening. No way had the kiss been _that_ mind-blowing. No way was _any_ kiss that mind-blowing!

Some part of his mind just prayed that Naruto wouldn't find out...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: three guesses what's happened to Sasuke *evil grin* ahhh, Naruto xD**

**REVIEW GODDAMMIT! :O**

TAM


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: People, if you like this, feel free to check out the other fic I'm also in the middle of ^.^**

**Also, two people left reviews last time, but don't have accounts? =/ I hate not being able to reply, so I'll do it here :)**

**To lo****: thanks for leaving a comment! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it, and hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**To Nivell****: also, thank you for reviewing and I hope you think this chapter is just as cute :D **

**On we go~ **

* * *

><p>"Naruto, please." Sasuke pleaded. "You don't understand. You <em>need<em> to let go."

"At least say sorry first." Naruto insisted, completely unaware.

"Fine, sorry."

"Say it like you mean it!"

"I just did!"

"Liar!"

"How old are you, idiot?" Sasuke yelled. "Stop being so stubborn!"

Naruto saw it coming. He'd been exceptionally careful the whole time, keeping a firm grip on the raven to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. Now, Sasuke wrenched his arms down towards his hips, attempting to get free. He twisted his legs wildly, trying to throw Naruto off balance and release the hold he had with his knees. But the blonde had already predicted something like this would happen. He struggled against the other male, holding him down with every limb as though his life depended on it. Sasuke wasn't going anywhere until he apologised, and Naruto would make sure of it.

It was when Sasuke tried to sit up against him that he realised.

Both boys abruptly stopped moving, not even daring to breathe. They were caught in an odd embrace, Naruto still holding on to Sasuke's wrists, which were resting on the blonde's thighs. Sasuke was performing half a sit-up, but with his elbows on the ground and staring at Naruto's shoulder, refusing to meet the other boy's eyes.

And one of Naruto's knees was nestled slap bang in the middle of Sasuke's crotch.

For the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto was actually devastated that he'd managed to prove the raven wrong; yes, it seemed Sasuke wholeheartedly would _have_ to admit that Naruto could kiss. Especially since his cock was unashamedly pressing into the blonde's leg like a fucking spear.

"You're..." Naruto began, terrified. His voice was just above a whisper, and Sasuke was only able to hear it because they were so close.

"Move." Sasuke breathed, still not looking at him.

"Sasuke, what the hell man?" he said, finding his voice. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Don't act like this is my fault, idiot." The Uchiha hissed. "You're going to pay."

Finally, at long last, Naruto summoned the energy and willpower to disentangle himself from the other male, crawling back hesitantly. God, could this _get _any more awkward? He was willing to bet that this was the most fucked up day of his entire life. He'd given Uchiha Sasuke a hard-on. With a _kiss_. Unbelievably, the image at the forefront of his mind was an angry mob of female customers, after his blood with pitchforks and burning torches, led by none other than Sakura.

"I didn't mean for..." He mumbled. "I didn't think you would react like-"

He didn't get to say another word.

In one fluid motion, Sasuke had leapt across the floor and wrapped a hand around his neck. Naruto's gasp caught in his throat, unable to get out. _Fuck, he's going to kill me. Kakashi, the bastard is trying to end my life, I told you this would happen._

"If you breathe a word of this to _anyone_," Sasuke began, speaking dangerously low into the blonde's ear. "I will make you suffer every conceivable hour of every single day. Are we clear, dobe?"

Naruto stiffly nodded against his hand, eyes screwed tight in pain. Sasuke released him after a moment, and met his gaze, pure venom clouding his eyes. The blonde winced and massaged his neck, breathing deeply.

"I told you I would make you pay." The Uchiha said quietly.

Naruto looked up at him in fear, not knowing what was coming next, not _wanting_ to find out.

"An eye for an eye, Naruto." He said, moving closer. "You've put me in this situation. It's only fair you should have to endure the same thing."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto cried, realising what the other boy was planning.<p>

The raven wasn't thinking straight. The logical side of his brain had gone to sleep, taking pride, reason and fear of consequence to bed with it. He didn't like to think of himself as the vengeful type, despite what others often believed, but right now, he didn't care.

No one - and he meant _no one_ - would have the glory of getting him aroused without finishing what they started. He did _not_ take too kindly to being teased, even if it was unintentional. If anything, that just made the whole thing worse. _Fucking dobe. I'll make his regret the day he was ever born..._

It was payback time, and the idiot was going to shut up and take it, whether he liked it or not.

Sasuke knew he could simply walk out without saying another word. Naruto would finish up with the shop, and tell Kakashi whatever he wanted. He honestly didn't care anymore. But the action seemed to be tagged under a cloud titled 'cowardly', and Sasuke was no coward. He knew if he left now, things would forever be awkward and unresolved. The idiot might even get the wrong idea and believe that Sasuke was actually _attracted_ to Naruto. Which he most definitely wasn't, he assured himself.

Either way, Naruto didn't look like he was going to resist. Hell, Sasuke wondered if the other boy was even _capable_ of resisting, from the blank look of terror on his face. Not that it mattered anyway; Sasuke was determined. He was going to go through with this regardless of what Naruto said or did.

Right now, Sasuke was crawling to the other boy, not fussed that he probably looked like an angry tiger stalking towards his dinner. It wasn't exactly far off from how he felt anyway. Naruto on the other hand just sat there, on his butt, knees up and hands flat on the ground behind him. Not once did he look away from the raven's face, nor edge further back. The expression of fear in his face was slowly shifting into one of concern and question, as though trying to weigh Sasuke up, and suss him out.

"Don't you dare move, idiot." The Uchiha said in a low voice. "Don't move a single muscle. Don't try and run away or fight me. I'm not letting you get away."

Naruto's eyes widened a little, but he didn't say anything. It looked like he'd stopped breathing. Sasuke approached, crawling closer and closer, until he was positioned comfortably between Naruto's open knees. The blonde swallowed thickly, never breaking eye contact. They were almost nose to nose, breathing in each other's scent. Naruto looked from one dark eye to the other, back and forth, as though trying to find something hidden behind them. Trying to ask questions without saying a word.

Then Sasuke closed the gap and boldly licked at the corner of Naruto's mouth. He felt the blonde shudder, felt the legs around his midsection twitch a little. He licked again, then again, tasting that odd sweetness a second time. Naruto exhaled, the warm breath tickling its way through Sasuke's hair and touching his ear. He drew back, and met the other boy's eyes for a moment. Naruto's face was flushed, the same way he looked whenever he was angry or embarrassed.

And for the first time, Sasuke wasn't amused by the expression.

He felt something shift inside him, something that made him look at Naruto like he'd never seen him. The boy was _stunning_. How could he not have noticed til now? Then again, he'd never kissed him, or even been this close to him for that matter. When those annoying female customers weren't fawning over him, Sasuke was sure their eyes were glued to Naruto. He'd never considered it before, and wasn't exactly sure why he was considering it now. Did those eyes always sparkle like that? And those lips..._God,_ those lips were hypnotising right now.

Too many things were happening today, too many emotions flurrying around and messing up his mind. A part of him felt like he was underwater, oddly cut off from the world and strangely disorientated. He couldn't work out if he was sleepy or wide awake.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, still not moving away. "Why...?"

"Shut up, Naruto." He said quietly, like he was concentrating on something, and didn't want to be interrupted. "Just don't speak."

Another moment passed between them, each boy looking intently into the other's eyes. Neither dared to be the first to break the silence, or the connection. Neither wanted to be the one to say something that would make them have to face, and accept what was going on. How many kisses had they shared so far? How many more were they _planning_ to share? _Were_ they even planning any of this?

It was making less and less sense by the second. They didn't know whether to feel scared, amused, revolted or just completely indifferent.

A sharp throb downstairs brought Sasuke back to his senses, and back to his master plan. He felt a fresh wave of resolve wash over him, mixed with something else he couldn't quite identify. It drowned out any last minute, fearful excuses. Holding Naruto's gaze a few seconds longer, Sasuke drew close and attached his lips to the other boy's jaw, feeling the skin against his teeth. He kissed hard, drawing the flesh into his mouth and lightly sucking. He could feel Naruto's warm breath against his cheek, and heard a little choked sound escape his lips.

_Good_, the Uchiha thought, beginning to trail his lips down, under the blonde's chin. _Looks like he's starting to lose control_.

Sasuke relaxed a little, loosening his jaw and letting his open mouth drag softly along Naruto's chin, and down his neck. He smiled against the frantic pulse when he heard the other moan softly. It wouldn't have been audible, had they not been so close. The raven pulled back, resting his weight on his toes in an awkward squat, still wedged between Naruto's open legs. He cocked his head, and studied the other boy's expression for a moment.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, breathless.

"Don't say a word, Naruto." He replied dangerously, and then raised a hand between them, as though to reach for the blonde's face. He saw those blue eyes follow the movement nervously, watching as Sasuke slowly brought his fingers lower and lower, before coming to rest on the waistband of Naruto's jeans. He felt the other boy jolt at the contact, and smirked a little before reaching out to press against his crotch.

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped, moving back a little.

"You're not hard yet, idiot." Sasuke noted, rubbing slightly. "Well, you are a little. But it's not enough."

"Why are you doing this?" The blonde asked desperately. "There's no need for it."

"There is every need, idiot!" he hissed back. "Look what you've done to me! It's only fair you should have to put up with it as well!"

"What kind of fucked up logic is that?" Naruto said, trying not to squirm. "Look, don't do this. Sasuke, please don't do this."

"And why not?" he demanded, grabbing the blonde's hardening length through the material. "I'm not about to be humiliated like this alone. I refuse."

"Fine." Naruto muttered through gritted teeth, and reached down to grab Sasuke's wrist. "If it's just about that, then stop doing this. I'll take care of you."

"What?" Sasuke spluttered, completely thrown. "I'm not asking for you to- Naruto, what?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened as Naruto sat up and gently grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

"Lie down, Sasuke."

"You _are_ kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm serious. Lie down or I'll make you lie down."

"What the _fuck_ are you planning to do, idiot?"

Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's gaze with a serious look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to do that to you, Sasuke." He said carefully. "And I know what you're trying to say here, but seriously. What good is it going to do if both of us are walking around with hard-ons?"

Despite everything, Sasuke felt colour flood his cheeks, and felt a strange hold over his throat as Naruto spoke, preventing him from saying anything more.

"This whole day has been full of crap." The blonde said bluntly. "And fuck knows what else could happen now. "

"What are you suggesting?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." Naruto said quickly. "I'm not suggesting anything. That's why you should just let me do this. You said you wanted payback, right? I guess making me do something like this is more than enough."

He pushed gently again, and Sasuke wobbled a little, still trying to balance on his toes.

"Come on bastard, work with me here." Naruto sighed. "It'll be over before you know it."

Maybe it was feeling those warm hands around his upper arms. Maybe it was that simple feeling of knowing your hold on a situation is slowly slipping away, and you know there's no longer the chance to get it going the way you intended. Maybe this was all one crazy dream, and you just go along with whatever's happening, only to realise once you wake up that something was odd. Perhaps it was a number of things, or perhaps it was nothing at all.

Whatever the reason, Sasuke soon found himself staring up at the red and orange lampshades, dangling innocently over them. He'd never really looked up at the ceiling before, he realised after a moment. Then he wondered how he could even consider such a mundane thing in this situation.

"Sasuke," he heard Naruto's hushed voice from somewhere above him. "Close your eyes and imagine something else. This isn't easy for me either."

Then, all too quickly, he felt the idiot's hands on his jeans. Even through the thick denim, that ungodly heat was tickling his waist, lightly toasting his skin. How was it that a person could be so warm? Then the raven let out a shaky breath as he heard the unmistakeable sound of his jeans being unzipped.

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't been lying when he'd said this wasn't easy for him.<p>

He was also not lying if he said he was nervous. Not because he was announcing that he was about to get another guy off; but because he was about to get _Uchiha Sasuke_ off.

Yes, the guy would easily win first place competing for the title of 'biggest prick the world has ever seen'. Yes, he undoubtedly made every single moment in the blonde's presence a living hell. And yes, the bastard was currently pissed enough to tear Naruto a second asshole. God only knew what was going to happen after this was all over. Sasuke was messed up in so many ways. And yet despite all that, with the way things had turned out so far, Naruto simply couldn't deny that he was just a little bit...

...well, he wasn't about to say _happy_. He wasn't a goddamn chick after all.

But this was something he would never in a hundred thousand years ever admit to anybody, nor even out loud to himself. It was something he tried not to pay an ounce of attention to. And at work, there were always plenty of distractions around. But in his mind, he was terrified enough to believe that every second of thought spent on this one little secret, would be like water to a wilting plant; it would grow, and flourish, and then he'd be forced to acknowledge and accept it.

Accept that Sasuke was sexy, smooth and sophisticated beyond words.

He'd given up telling himself - _begging_ himself - that it made no sense. His pride and ego rejected Sasuke whenever he was around, more or less continuously. He treated him like utter shit. A major chunk of the blonde's being refused to associate any emotion besides hate towards the Uchiha. But in some dark, hazy corner of his mind, Naruto hoped Sasuke would somehow brush against him as he was walking past. He would wonder what it'd be like to have those pale, long fingers travel across his skin. And that smirk... he knew that trademark smile could drive him insane for hours.

He'd learnt to sub-consciously convert any wild impulses into some form of anger. Naruto knew only too well that if he indulged in those feelings, he wouldn't be able to be in the same room as Sasuke. He would most definitely not be able to concentrate on his work with all those bitches surrounding the guy all the time. And he just didn't _want_ to be attracted to someone who was so arrogant and stuck-up. Not to mention the fact that if Sasuke _knew_ Naruto liked him, well... it would have been equivalent to screaming for even more smug harassment.

And he'd done a pretty amazing job of it all so far.

Until the bastard had kissed him.

Then he'd essentially been compelled to surrender to that primal instinct gnawing away at his senses. It was like floodgates had been thrown wide open, and all his inhibitions were tumbling out before he could stop them. And _even then_, despite everything, he'd tried his hardest to get mad at the raven, focus on keeping sane and in character, the way Sasuke knew him to be. The way he was familiar with. Convince himself that it was a once-in-a-million situation that would never happen again.

And then they'd fought. And the bastard had provoked him. And they'd kissed again, more urgently. And Naruto would lay down everything he owned to prove that Sasuke had been swept into the kiss as much as he had. He felt it in the way the raven's mouth had moulded and moved, perfectly against his own. He could still feel the after-tingles lingering on his lips.

And even then, if even a _shred_ of doubt remained after everything, it was unmercifully banished away when Sasuke's erect cock had pressed painfully against his leg.

For the first time ever since being in Uchiha Sasuke's company, Naruto gave in. He silenced the pride and the ego, the ingrained laws that governed how he should act around the guy. He let that carnal heat rush through his system, down his spine and towards his own groin. All fuelled by the simple knowledge that right now, indirectly or not, Sasuke wanted _him_.

Naruto swallowed once, raking his eyes over the raven's body. He _was_ beautiful, and he could no longer deny that. And this was probably going to be the only time the blonde would more-or-less have free roam over the bastard, he realised dryly.

With half-lidded, lust-clouded eyes, Naruto pulled Sasuke's jeans a little lower before swallowing again, and reached for the waistband of the boxer shorts beneath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BUWAHAHA! Sexual cliff-hanger is the term, I believe? ;) well, at least this means the next chapter is unavoidably going to be incredibly incredibly steamy :O **

**And it'll come out faster if people tell me they wanna read it sooner! I promise!**

**So hit that button below and leave feedback people! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **** I actually, really, **_**really**_** shouldn't even **_**be**_** here. And any other final years reading this when they should be revising for exams or writing up your hench reports, go away. Fanfiction will always be here in the summer when we're bored out of our brains. But yeah, I was literally going insane... and this kinda wrote itself in one night... so it's ok, right? Somewhat... *shrugs***

**I made you guys wait longer than ever for this one, I'm so so so sorry! :( for all those who are still sticking with this waiting patiently, I am mega grateful to each and every one of you, and I'm sorry again :( you'll see a dramatic improvement in the updating speed once Uni's over, I promise! Look forward to it! But... it therefore goes without saying that I don't think I'll be updating anything anywhere until June is over. Moving on... **

**I know it was awful of me to leave the last chapter in the way I did, so here's the next one, and I hope you'll agree with me when I say it should make up for it. I'm sure this fic won't be going on for much longer. In fact, I tried to finish it here, with this chapter, but... I dunno, it didn't feel right. So yes, INEVITABLY, it's unresolved (and I apologise), but I hope the content satisfies somewhat nonetheless ;) if you catch my drift lol **

**Again, as always, thank you immensely for your patience and wonderful feedback ^_^ even though I promised to update quicker, believe it or not, this is the quickest I was able to manage. Uni is keeping me busy, as usual, but this has been a welcome distraction. I hope it lives up to expectations. It certainly had me blushing like a bloody 10-year old at certain parts while I was writing it O_O **

**ALSO! Anon reviewer calling themselves Crazy: umm... did you mean you were grinding your _teeth_ while reading or...? :O ahem, either way, I guess it's proof you liked it lol hope you enjoy this one just as much :) thank you for reviewing ^^  
><strong>

**Rant over. Onward :)**

* * *

><p>"Naruto?" Sasuke called softly.<p>

The blonde didn't answer. Instead, he continued staring at Sasuke's jeans, like he was deep in thought.

"Naruto," he tried again, lifting his head off the ground to glance down at the other boy. "What... what are you going to do?"

At last, he met his eyes.

"What do you _want_ me to do, Sasuke?" he said in a low tone.

_What the hell just happened to his voice? _The raven thought frantically. _Why does my throat feel like it's closing up? _

"I..." Sasuke began, trailing off.

"If you really can't take it," Naruto carried on instead. "Then just pretend it's someone else."

"Like it's that simple, idiot!" he hissed back.

"Are you _honestly _trying to tell me," the blonde began, glancing back down at the massive bulge still hidden behind Sasuke's underwear. "That no-one's ever done this to you? I don't believe that for a second."

"That's not what I'm-!" Sasuke started, but then his voice gave way when he felt Naruto ever so softly massaging his balls through the fabric. He couldn't help it. "Argh, Naruto!"

Naruto continued, without saying another word, using all four of his fingers to caress the heavy weight in his hands with almost feather-like gentleness. The raven's jeans had been pushed a little lower, allowing the other boy total access. Over and over, in a strange rhythm, Naruto grazed his fingers under Sasuke's sac, applying just enough pressure to make him notice it, teetering on the boarder of being totally unnoticeable. And somehow, the fact that his underwear was still on made it that much more... different? It was deliberate, and almost coaxing. But oh, so sensual nonetheless; Sasuke could feel every little tremor from each stroke coursing through his body like warm sparks of electricity. He wanted to feel more, (_much _more) but didn't want this to stop. It was just too sweet, too gentle... no-one had handled him this way before. And Naruto was the last person on earth he'd have expected it from.

Something inside him was beginning to give way...

"Naruto..." the Uchiha sighed, finally. "_Naruto_..." He didn't care. It was absolutely crucial the blonde didn't stop what he was doing, or Sasuke would lose his mind. His eyes were shut, the lids fluttering slightly with his breathing. One second, his body was tensed and coiled, sensitive to each and every movement, and the next, he was brought down to a state of pure relaxation, pure bliss. How was it possible to flit between the two so effortlessly? How was it that Naruto could manipulate him like this?

"Sasuke," the blonde murmured, still caressing him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." The reply was immediate, and Sasuke could hear the unashamed desperation lacing his voice. "Don't you _dare_ stop, dobe, or I'll rip you apart."

And then the hand stilled, just for a moment.

But Sasuke felt it.

* * *

><p><em>He wants this<em>, Naruto realised, his hand resting on Sasuke's thigh. He raised himself up on one elbow and looked at the raven's slightly flushed face. _He actually wants me to carry on. _Blood was pumping and thundering in his brain, crashing against his ears. _What else does he want me to do?_ His mind inevitably asked, practically buzzing.

"_Naruto_!" the other boy roared. "For fuck's sake, what did I _just_ say to you?"

_Sasuke wants this_, his mind repeated. _Uchiha Sasuke wants this...from _me_. He doesn't want me to stop. He needs me to continue. I've got control over his body right now. Me. No one else. _

"Fuck, Sasuke." The blonde growled, running his eyes over the other male's body. "Sasuke, I..."

Nothing more was said.

In that instant, that second that their eyes locked, for what could've been the first time, something clicked. Something silent to the rest of the world, but as loud as a bell to their ears. Something that reverberated through all corners of the room, through the air they were currently sharing. Something which couldn't ever be explained by logic, or sound reasoning, but was so clear now. Some primal instinctive hunger, a feeling that gripped their throats and guts and limbs, fuelled nothing but desire. Sheer, raw desire.

_I want you_.

In that moment, neither had to speak, or make an excuse. It didn't matter. They could see it in the other's eyes; this wasn't something avoidable, nor something about to be done out of fear of cowardice, or for revenge. This was something they _wanted_, and wanted so damn badly, that it didn't have to make sense. It just had to happen.

_Now_.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a ragged voice. "Naruto, kiss me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, shifting on his elbows, looking down into the raven's eyes. _He sounds so desperate. _Naruto felt a sharp throb of need in his chest, and then swooped down, capturing Sasuke's lips.

* * *

><p>Hands. Teeth. Tongues. Breaths. Hands again. Pulling hair. More breathing. No breathing. No time for breathing. No <em>need<em> for breathing. No need for anything anymore.

Fragmented thoughts and emotions flurried through their minds, clouded with nothing but lust and want, and a ferocious ache for more. More touching, more contact. More heated kisses. More letting go, and wading through waters that were previously off-limits and unreachable. _Unthinkable_. They were enemies. They were rivals. And they were tearing each other apart, like frantic lovers. It was so alien, so goddamn sudden, and crazy, and it just fuelled them on all the more.

Neither stopped, nor thought of asking the other if it was okay to continue. Of course it wasn't. Oh, but right now, it _was_. And it wouldn't be questioned anymore.

Naruto's hands were threaded through Sasuke's hair, dragging his face up into his own, devouring his lips with all the energy he possessed. Sasuke clung to him, his arms hooked under Naruto's, gripping his shoulders, trying to sink the blonde into the ground along with him. His jeans were halfway down his legs now, knees caught and trapped, unable to wrap around Naruto more. That heat, that ungodly heat was searing him from all angles, burning his self-control to ashes. He growled into the blonde's mouth, against that wicked tongue sliding around his own desperately.

"Naruto," he panted, reluctantly pulling away. "Naruto, hang on-"

The other boy just reclaimed his lips and kissed him harder, somehow murmuring his name against his tongue. Sasuke felt a strange, warm sensation bloom in his gut, spike up his neck and behind his eyelids, making them flutter shut in ecstasy. He kissed back for a few more moments, running his hands up and over the expanse of Naruto's shoulders, before breaking away again.

"Sasuke," Naruto pleaded. "Please don't stop now, please."

The Uchiha met those blue, blue eyes, taking a deep lungful of air. Then he reached up behind the other boy's neck, feeling the stands of hair between his fingers. "I'm not stopping, idiot."

Then he gripped Naruto by the shoulders and pushed, rolling him over onto his back. For just a moment, the blonde's lusty expression changed to one of surprise; hands still holding him down firmly, Sasuke lowered his face to Naruto's ear, smirking.

"I'm just getting started."

* * *

><p>It looked like his plan to get Sasuke off had pretty much flown right out of the window; he was no longer in control.<p>

Well, he wasn't exactly complaining.

Naruto was in Heaven.

Or perhaps Hell.

Surely something that felt this good could only be bad, right? Or was it something so bad that it felt good? Or did zebras have white bodies with black stripes, or was it the other way around? What time was it? Where were they?

Naruto was going crazy. There was no other word for it. He'd lost his mind, sold it to the devil in exchange for this sinful, wicked pleasure. Everything logical and illogical was getting mixed and messed up; and the only thing making sense, the only thing he could process, was the simple idea that he didn't want to be anywhere else right now. Sure, he'd been at someone else's mercy before in a situation like this; he'd been dominated before...

But to be dominated by _Uchiha Sasuke_, the object of his hidden (and until recently, _unrealised_) affection... that was a different thing entirely. The raven had been calling his name, begging him not to stop, _asked to kiss him_, and Naruto was fearful of letting that go. He had to hold on to Sasuke, keep him occupied, tend to him and ensure that he wasn't distracted from the pleasure for even a second. Or else he'd snap out of whatever was keeping him here so far. Naruto wanted him to _enjoy_ it, even at the expense of his own satisfaction; the chance to satisfy Sasuke, perhaps hear him say his name again in that voice... that was worth anything, even if he got nothing in return.

He hadn't been expecting things to turn out like this.

Exactly how he'd have wanted it.

Sasuke... was _ravishing_ him.

He'd barely had time to catch his breath when he felt tender, but insistent licks at his ear. Sasuke's hands were still about his shoulders, and they squeezed gently every now and then. His tongue was warm and moist against his skin, his teeth nibbling almost painfully along the lobe. One of Sasuke's knees had wormed its way between the blonde's legs, pressing into his manhood. Naruto's fingers scratched against the ground, searching for something to hold on to. Finding nothing.

"Naruto..."

His name again. In that silky, seductive tone. The sounds travelled straight to his already-hard length, forcing the air out of him. He sighed, deeply. Like he was in pain. More licking, more nibbling...

"_Naruto_..."

How was the bastard driving him to insanity like this?

One of Sasuke's hands left Naruto's shoulder and pressed under his jaw instead, tilting his head to the side. Naruto twitched as he felt those lips suck at the skin below his ear, progress to the start of his neck. Sasuke licked his way down, back up, and down again, going a little lower every time. The hand had left his face, and Naruto jolted again when he felt it at the hem of his t-shirt. He couldn't control himself; he shut his eyes and gripped Sasuke around the ribs, clutching tightly at his clothes.

"Heh. What's wrong, _dobe_?" Sasuke whispered against his neck.

Naruto cursed himself inwardly; that mocking tone, that way of speaking... he should be getting mad at him. Instead, it aroused him even more, made him pull Sasuke closer.

"Looks like you really want this, don't you?" he asked softly.

_You have no _idea_ how long I've wanted this, bastard..._

At some point, Sasuke's jeans and shoes were discarded, lying near their feet. In only his boxers and black tee, the Uchiha loosened Naruto's grip on his body a little, drawing closer to his face. He looked down at the other boy, took in the flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, his heavy breathing...

Then he swept back down, towards Naruto's abdomen. Fighting the urge to smile, he grabbed both of Naruto's wrists with his left hand, pinning them up against the blonde's chest. Before he could protest, Sasuke caught the hem of Naruto's t-shirt between his teeth, and began to slowly drag the material up. Naruto gasped when he realised what was going on; his stomach was now visible, and Sasuke used his free hand to touch the skin there, running along his toned abs back and forth.

The Uchiha smirked when he felt Naruto quiver under his fingers, and dragged the t-shirt higher, his hand slowly following. He moved Naruto's own hands above his head and out of the way, pinning them up against the floor. As he continued to expose more skin, continued to touch, he noted how Naruto lifted his chest above the ground a little, freeing the material and letting it ride higher. Sasuke's nose was now right beside one of the blonde's nipples, and he released the t-shirt from his mouth.

Still holding Naruto's wrists down, Sasuke began to lightly kiss the skin around the darkened bud, circling around it slowly. His fingers had moved from Naruto's stomach and were now lightly mimicking the movement of his lips on the other nipple. A fresh wave of adrenaline coursed through his system when he heard Naruto moan his name. Who knew the blonde would have such a sexy voice?

Growing bolder, Sasuke slipped the hardened bud between his index and middle fingers, and began a steady rhythm, working it to full attention. His tongue, flat and broad, lapped over and over the other nipple, his head rocking back and forth, eyes shut in concentration. God knows how long that went on for; every so often, Sasuke changed his motions, alternating between flicking and pinching, or used the very tip of his tongue to apply more pressure as he licked. Naruto writhed in pleasure, shamelessly moaning out words that didn't make sense, starting to grind against Sasuke's knee. Even through the other boys' jeans, the Uchiha could feel his arousal.

"Looks like the tables have turned a little," Sasuke remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't they, _Naruto_? You said you were going to take care of me. What happened there?"

"Sasuke-" Naruto panted, tilting his head up against his chest to look down. "Sasuke, _please_... I need to... please just..."

"Hmm?" the raven replied, before sucking one of his nipples sharply. Naruto cried out in surprise, his head against the ground again. "Please what?"

"B-bastard!" he sighed, angrily. Another harsh suck shook* him deeply. "Sasuke... ah, Sasuke, stop fucking teasing already!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, tongue still hovering near the blonde's nipple. "You're not enjoying this?"

He sucked again, drawing even the flesh surrounding the bud into his mouth, and harshly twisting his fingers around the other. Naruto cried out again, thrashing his head around the floor, digging his hands into Sasuke's sides. Despite his movements, the Uchiha held him down firm.

"You look like you're enjoying this a little _too _much, _Naruto_."

_Fuck, every bloody time he says my name like that. Like he's fucking purring. _

Even confined within the depths of his jeans, Naruto knew he was probably leaking everywhere. He could feel warm stickiness starting to accumulate near the tip of his cock, slithering down with each movement, staining his boxers. It was getting painfully tight down there. He knew he couldn't take much more of this torture. The silenced ego was screaming for attention now, demanding his mind to realise that Uzumaki Naruto would _not _beg anyone for _anything_.

Least of all, Uchiha Sasuke.

"What... what about you, bastard?" He breathed, managing something which resembled his usual, competitive grin. "You're looking pretty flustered yourself."

Then he raised his own knee slightly, and began rubbing it against Sasuke's length. His grin widened when the raven winced a little.

"See?" Naruto continued. "Your dick's just as hard as mine."

"Of course," Sasuke muttered, clenching his jaw. "You would say that, wouldn't you? Paying such close attention to my dick. I bet you can't wait to see it."

_I can't_...

"Like hell, Uchiha." He scoffed instead, getting his breath back. He aimed a playful kick at his crotch. "Get over yourself already, jeez."

Naruto suddenly marvelled how, even while doing things like this, their everyday banter had somehow made its presence known... incredible, really.

"Either way..." Sasuke said, releasing Naruto's hands and resting his own flat either side of the blonde's head. "I know you're dying to show me yours, aren't you?"

"More like you're dying to see it, bastard."

_Anymore talk like this, and I'll go insane_, Naruto thought with a shiver. He couldn't decide if this fit into the same category as their usual squabbles... or if it was some strange, fucked-up form of male flirting.

"Hmph," Sasuke sneered. "Well, even if you were to drop your pants right now, I doubt you'd have much to show."

"What did you say?" Naruto snapped, his aroused state broken for a split second.

"Seriously, I'm surprised you haven't come already." He continued, bringing his head down to Naruto's jeans. "I thought the little guys weren't supposed to last long at all?"

"You seem to love being proven wrong today, Sasuke." Naruto growled, sitting up. He moved Sasuke's arms out of the way and quickly slipped off his tee. "And I'll gladly indulge you again."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Uzumaki." The raven smirked, taking in Naruto's torso without realising. "You give yourself way too much credit."

"I'll show you credit, bastard!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared.<p>

Naruto was now on his knees a short distance away, jeans pulled down and touching the floor. He had that same, fiercely determined look in his eyes that he'd had earlier... when he'd kissed Sasuke so passionately. To prove him wrong. It was that 'I'll-prove-you-wrong-bastard-here-look!' attitude.

Classic Naruto. No matter what he was doing.

And it had happened yet again.

The Uchiha's eyes were fixed on a massive bulge hidden behind (bright orange?) boxer shorts. He watched as Naruto toed off his shoes and then deliberately pulled down his jeans, never once looking away from Sasuke's face. The hands were shaking, he noted. Idiot wasn't nervous now, was he? Surely not.

Naruto swallowed once before hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear. Then, fixing Sasuke with that unwavering stare again, he pulled down, freeing his arousal at last.

The Uchiha felt wave after wave of heat flood through his gut at the sight. Naruto most definitely was not small. Not at all. Glancing down at it now, he'd say they were almost evenly matched. _Almost_, his mind insisted. _I refuse to accept that he's the same size as I am! _

"Well?" Naruto demanded, sounding a little impatient. "Take it back then!"

Sasuke said nothing as he shifted a little closer.

"I'm waiting, your highness." He drawled. "Say it, say you were wrong _again_-"

He was cut off when Sasuke crushed his lips in another heated kiss.

"Just shut up Naruto." He murmured against the blonde's mouth after a moment.

_No more fighting_, the kiss said. _Enough talk; let's finish what we started._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *****find the star(*) in the text above! Now...try saying those three words together fast five times! :O if anyone manages, I am impressed!**

**Ok, so that wasn't AS evil an ending as last time, was it? :( I'm sorry, but this is all I can manage for now *cries pitifully* but I hope I've redeemed myself from last chapter? Please? *puppy-dog eyes***

**Ah, and dear old MoonShade-chan! ^^ I hope you're still reading this and liking it so far. And that you're warm and well :) everyone else, I shall see you next chapter (which I suspect will probably be the final!) in a couple of months! Work hard! **

**And please review! ^_^**

**TAM**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel like an old lady now. It's been years.**

**This little space here isn't enough for all the explanations or apologies... no matter how heartfelt they are. This will not go unfinished, as I've promised before. But I cannot promise regularity.**

**I only hope this is as well-received as the others have been.**

**I cannot thank you all enough.**

**ONWARD.**

* * *

><p><em>His kisses have changed,<em> Sasuke thought. _It's like he's no longer trying to attack me._

By 9:45PM, the two boys were on their knees, and glued by the mouth once again. Sasuke's elbows were resting loosely on the other male's shoulders, while Naruto's hands clutched at the hem of Sasuke's t-shirt. As they kissed, Sasuke had noticed subtle differences in Naruto's manner; each time he pulled back to breathe, he'd fix the other boy with a longing stare. The kisses were not as violent, or demanding. And those blue eyes no longer held a fierce, competitive glint, but something much softer. It made Sasuke's chest tighten a little, and capture his lips again.

An image flitted to the forefront of the Uchiha's mind, making him frown in the middle of another kiss. He thought back to his interview for the position at Roast, and how he'd instantly been drawn in to the atmosphere of the place; the buzzing conversation, the smells, the variety of people coming in and out of its glass doors. He remembered Naruto flashing him a friendly smile, as he walked behind Kakashi, and how Sakura had nearly dropped the tray she'd been holding once she'd caught sight of him. At that moment, something about the place had called out to Sasuke, gently assuring him that he was welcome, and he belonged there.

And now here he was; on the floor, in his boxers, passionately kissing one of the other baristas. _Male_ barista, he might add.

Hyperactive and clumsy, male barista.

Hyperactive, clumsy, male barista who also happened to be _completely naked_.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss, panting slightly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, fixing him with that look again.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just thinking."

Naruto leaned in, swiping his tongue up Sasuke's cheek. "About?"

"Nothing," he said again. He hadn't realised that he was playing with the few strands of hair from the nape of Naruto's neck. "Nothing, everything... not feeling particularly talkative right now."

"Then," Naruto began, slipping a finger under Sasuke's t-shirt. "How _are_ you feeling right now?"

"Hot," Sasuke murmured, feeling that familiar giddiness take hold of his senses again. "Drunk and high at the same time. Tired and buzzed. Horny as fuck. Maybe a little hungry too? How long has it been since I last ate? Shit, I could do with a cheeseburger right about now. "

"I thought you weren't feeling talkative?" Naruto grinned. He scratched Sasuke's skin ever so slightly.

"I also thought I'd never be making out with you at work." Sasuke pointed out.

"Me neither," the blonde admitted, looking away as colour flooded his cheeks.

"Oi," Sasuke grabbed him by the chin, turning his face towards him. "Why do you look so happy, dobe?"

"Because..." he swallowed, still avoiding his eyes. "I guess... I _am_ happy? I mean," he coughed, pushing his hand against Sasuke's wrist. "That came out wrong. I... Gah, Sasuke I don't know, and _stop fucking smiling_!"

At this, Sasuke's smirk quickly morphed into a deep chuckle. He just looked at the other boy for a moment, and shamelessly ran his eyes over him. The blonde hair was damp, and stuck to his forehead. His face was red, but not from anger, like it usually was. This blush was softer, but just as attractive. His eyes travelled lower, taking in the toned chest and stomach, speckled with golden hair, and even lower still. Naruto was starting to squirm under the Uchiha's gaze, and Sasuke suddenly wanted him to squirm a little more.

"Do you like me watching you, Naruto?" Sasuke purred, running one had down the side of his neck. "I plan to do a lot more than just watching, I'm afraid."

Naruto swallowed again, and Sasuke found himself fascinated by the movement of his throat. He moved in closer, and placed his lips ever so softly against his Adam's apple.

"You're sweating," he noted, licking against the skin.

Naruto gasped slightly, tightening his grip on Sasuke's t-shirt. The younger boy pulled away from Naruto neck, and glanced down at his lower body.

"Here," Sasuke murmured, ghosting his fingers over Naruto's erection. "Looks like it's _begging_ to be touched."

Sasuke let a single fingertip travel along Naruto's length; a featherlike touch with minimal pressure. He smirked again, noticing the blond grit his teeth together in frustration.

"What do you want, _Naruto_?" Sasuke breathed, threading the fingers of one hand through his hair. "Tell me clearly."

"Fuck you, bastard," Naruto growled through half-lidded eyes. "No more games."

"I agree," Sasuke replied, soothingly. "So tell me... and I'll give you what you want. It's as simple as that."

Naruto's eyes held the perfect concoction of hatred and need, swirling together in those deadly blue depths. He narrowed his eyes for a moment longer before speaking.

"Touch me," he sighed, finally.

"Where?" Sasuke asked lustily, his hand hovering between Naruto's legs.

"_Here, dammit_!" Naruto snapped, grabbing Sasuke's wrist in anger. He shoved it roughly towards his arousal, and groaned loudly at the contact.

Sasuke's eyes widened for an instant, feeling the warm, throbbing length in his hand. At last, _at last_ he was touching Naruto. His heartbeat thundered in his ears, and he was horribly aware that he was simply holding Naruto and not doing much else. Stamping down any last minute nerves, he tightened his grip and stroked upwards, as he would stroke himself. Naruto groaned again, shutting his eyes and rested his against Sasuke's clothed shoulder.

It was a new sensation, feeling someone else's cock in his hand. And, to his surprise, Sasuke found that he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. Before, the mere notion would've seemed grotesque. He would've freaked out after even seeing the damn thing. Now... it all just felt so natural. Even a little arousing, he noted, gaining confidence.

Naruto... he had total control over his body. Each time he gripped a little harder, or moved a little faster, Naruto's deep groans would shift into something a little more high-pitched, and more desperate. Of course, after taking him to that level, he'd slow down again, letting the boy catch his breath a little.

His shoulder was soaked in Naruto's sweat and saliva, but again... he was alright with it. It was all just so filthy, sitting here on his knees, jerking off another guy, and feeling his pre-cum dribble down to his knuckles. He experimented more, twisting his wrist every now and then, earning another pleasured cry from the blonde. Naruto's breath hitched with every new movement, and he was grabbing the material of Sasuke's shirt like a lifeline.

"_S-Sasuke_," he rasped into his shoulder. "I can't... I..."

"It's okay," Sasuke replied, pumping him even harder still.

"I," Naruto choked. "No more... I'm gonna... Ah..."

"Go ahead," Sasuke urged. Without quite knowing why, he snaked his free hand around Naruto's neck, holding him even closer. He could feel the blonde's entire body, coiled and quivering like a spring in his arms. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke realised that Naruto was biting him.

"_Oh God, Sasuke_..." Naruto moaned desperately, his teeth clamped down on the other boy's clothes. "_Sasuke_...!"

And then he came with another cry, shooting hot spurts of white that flowed all the way down Sasuke's hand. Sasuke held him there, noticing how his body was trembling the same way as someone recovering from a serious bout of sobbing. He jerked every so often, taking deep gulps of air and releasing them in staggered gasps. Again, without really knowing why, Sasuke ran his hand comfortingly up and down Naruto's back, over and over.

Finally, he raised his head and met Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke," he whispered, still trying to calm his breathing.

The raven coughed before glancing down at his covered hand.

"What am I supposed to do with this, now?" He grimaced, lifting it up between them.

Naruto caught the look, and winced.

"I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. He shuffled back a little. "I should've given you more of a warning."

"Damn straight," he agreed, flexing his sticky fingers.

"I'll um... I'll get you a napkin."

"No need."

Before the blonde could say another word, Sasuke closed the gap and smeared Naruto's cum all over his face. Just as he was beginning to protest, Sasuke wiped again for good measure, successfully covering Naruto's cheek and jaw with sticky semen.

"You sick bastard," Naruto scowled, hardly moving. The corners of his mouth turned downwards in sheer disgust. "What the hell do I do now?"

"Not my problem," Sasuke shrugged in response. "You got my hand all dirty."

"That doesn't make it okay to dirty my face!"

"It was plenty dirty before anyway. I'll take payment for the improvements."

"Oh, just shut the fuck up, will you?" Naruto said miserably. "You're doing exactly what you always do. Being the same condescending stuck-up prick as ever."

_It's like nothing's changed._

He hadn't said the words, but they rung through the air as clear as daybreak.

In that instant, guilt and shame washed over Sasuke. He held Naruto's gaze for a long while, not saying a word. Then, placing his hands behind Naruto's neck, he gently pulled him closer, so their faces were inches apart. He looked into the boys questioning eyes, at his forehead, his nose, the stained cheeks, his slightly bruised lips...

And then focussed his attention on Naruto's jaw; there, contrasting beautifully with his skin was a glistening, pearl-white drop, threatening to fall to the floor.

He shut his eyes, and calmly leaned forward.

* * *

><p>"O-Oi..." Naruto breathed, his voice shaking.<p>

"Mm?" The tip of Sasuke's tongue pressed against Naruto's chin, letting his semen slip into his mouth.

"You don't need- I would've-"

"I know." The reply was calm, and thoughtful. "...I want to."

Naruto's chest tightened again, and he swallowed. There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to ask, clarify... or at least blurt out some smart-ass comment... but the words simply would not come out. Even his breath shuddered at every little suck, each extra little caress Sasuke's tongue left upon his skin.

"Sasuke..." he whispered.

"What is it?" he replied, pulling back at last, licking his lips.

"Have you..." Naruto looked down slightly, peeking up at Sasuke through his lashes. "Done... this before? With a guy, I mean?"

"No."

"No?!" Now he looked up, unbelieving.

"What, you asked!" Sasuke sputtered back. "Why'd I want some guy's spunk in my mouth? That's disgusting."

"But you just-!"

"I _know_!" he growled back, one hand in his hair. "Screw your fucking questions right now, dobe. I'm surprised I even managed to..."

Naruto squinted. "Who are you, and what've you done with Sasuke?"

"Oh shut up," he spat, looking down.

"Someone get a camera," Naruto grinned. "The great, arrogant Uchiha Sasuke actually admits he was getting nervous about getting another guy off."

"I see you've got your annoying streak back. I preferred you a few moments ago, if I'm honest." He chuckled, before titling his head back and sighing, his voice unusually high. "_OHHH GOD SASUKE, AHHN-! Yes! Mmhh, do me harder! Sasuke! More! Mor-"_

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto gripped his shoulders, trying to push him down, but Sasuke held firm, pushing against the blonde's elbows.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke! You feel so amazing! Don't stop, Sasuke!" _he was trying not to laugh, struggling against Naruto's weight.

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT!"

"Oh, you so do, Naruto."

"Don't!"

"You will. Once I'm fucking you."

Naruto stopped struggling. "What?"

"You heard me."

A long moment of silence passed between them.

Naruto sat back on his knees, not breaking eye contact. "Do you even realise what you're saying, bastard?"

"Not really," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This isn't some joke, Sasuke." Naruto said seriously. "You're getting way too cocky now. It's your first time with a guy."

"And it isn't yours?"

"No."

"What?" Sasuke's voice was dark.

"What?" Naruto frowned.

"Tch."

_Is he... Jealous? _Naruto thought, his heart leaping. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but then Sasuke shot him a menacing glare.

"I don't care if I've not done it before," he muttered, gripping the bottom of his t-shirt, and slipping it off. "I want to do it now."

"B-But-"

"But nothing," he fired back, his hands already at the waistband of his boxers.

Naruto gripped his wrists, stilling them.

"Sasuke." His heart was hammering away, but his voice was strangely steady. "This isn't... It's not like doing it with a girl."

"No kidding,"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I."

"You're not thinking." Naruto was almost pleading, giving him option after option to back out, make him come to his senses.

"Fuck thinking. You never think anyway."

"Sasuke!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Naruto!" he slapped the blonde's hands away, before placing his own around his bare hips. "Quit being such a sissy. It's not like you don't want me to."

"That's not the poin-"

"Hmph," he smirked knowingly, gripping the other boy's hips; Naruto's squirming made him chuckle. "So?" He dropped his voice to a murmur, leaning up to breathe against the blonde's ear. "So you _do_ want my cock in you, don't you? You're not denying it..."

"S-Sasuke, stop that..." Naruto shivered, blood already returning to his lower half.

"Why?" Sasuke's voice was playful against his skin, his hands creeping lower, fingers teasing along the tanned skin of his bare ass. "You greedy little whore, Naruto." He sank his teeth into the boy's neck, earning him a flustered whimper. "I haven't even come once yet, have I? You were there, rutting yourself against my hand like that, and now look at you..."

He pulled back, his hands still cupped against Naruto's buttocks. "You're getting hard all over again."

"It's not... my fault, bastard..." He rasped.

"Oh, I know." The Uchiha assured him, eyes glinting. "And I plan to take full responsibility, just like you want me to. Isn't that right?"

Naruto hissed through his teeth when Sasuke dug his nails into his skin, groping him even more. Coupled with his almost cruel tone, and long, powerful fingers moving against him, it wasn't long at all before Naruto's weeping erection was back.

"Sasuke..." He sighed, his hands now gripping the other boy's pale shoulders. Sasuke licked at his collarbone, occasionally surprising the blonde with a teasing nip, making him jump. "I... I want you too..." he whined, one hand clutching at Sasuke's dark hair. "Please..."

"I know," Sasuke grinned, playfully slapping Naruto's firm ass.

"Bastard!" he cried, straightening.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke smiled apologetically. His head felt light, almost dizzy. "I... I just..."

He reached behind Naruto's neck, pulling him down slightly to look into those blue, blue eyes. Then his eyes dropped down to the blonde's addictive lips, and he swallowed back a groan.

"I want you too, you know," he murmured, before gently kissing him again. The kiss was slow, almost loving. Naruto's mouth was already open, his breath hot and sensual against Sasuke's lips. Their tongues met, familiar now, and Sasuke's roamed sweetly around the other boy's, tugging out stifled, desperate moans.

When Naruto pulled back, his eyes were glazed, and he wiped away the trail of saliva on his chin with the back of his hand.

"You..." he swallowed, chest heaving. "Don't happen to have any lube, do you?"

"Sure. I bring it with me to work all the time."

"Huh?"

"Like hell. Won't spit work?"

"I told you already, dumbass," he grunted, getting to his feet now. "It's not like doing it with a girl."

"What are you doing?"

"Improvising," he shrugged, padding over to the counter. Naruto glanced around, his face heating up at the sight of their Christmas decorations, now the furthest thing from his mind. The Santa was still smiling away.

From here, Sasuke had a glorious view of Naruto's naked back. He hummed appreciatively, taking in the way those tanned shoulders rippled each time Naruto shifted, or imagined how those strong legs would feel wrapped around his waist.

_I'm really not holding back now, am I?_ He thought, shaking his head. It was suddenly the most normal thing in the world to be fantasising about the blonde like this. His boxers were painfully tight now, and he slipped them off without a word.

He stood too, his erection throbbing painfully. Naruto turned, about to speak, but then his gaze dropped to Sasuke's naked member.

"Um..."

"You were saying?" Sasuke smirked, false concern lacing his words.

"We could... um..." He swallowed, dragging his eyes back up to meet Sasuke's. "Use..."

"I don't mind you looking, Naruto." Sasuke stepped closer, licking his lips. He was enjoying this far too much, and the way the other boy was blushing with every word just spurred him on even more. "Take a good, long look at the cock that's going to be buried in that tight little ass of yours."

Naruto's mouth was dry, and his eyes kept flitting desperately from Sasuke's own eyes, down to his crotch, and back. How was Sasuke so incredibly perceptive to every one of Naruto's actions? How'd he figure out, so quickly, just what all those filthy promises were doing to his heart rate right now? How was the Uchiha able to tell when he was sucking against a sensitive patch of skin?

_God... Please let this not be a dream._

"You were saying?" Sasuke ran his fingers along the side of Naruto's neck.

"Ahhh..." Naruto leaned into the touch, but held Sasuke's gaze. "We can use..."

"Use what?" Sasuke titled his head, glancing behind at the counter. "I don't see what-"

Then he spotted them.

Naruto grinned up at him, before saying, "We're almost out of hazelnut... so you're gonna need to pick between vanilla, cinnamon or black forest."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will probably be the last... or at the very least, the second last.<strong>

**Please drop a review if you've made it this far! Know that this was a massive achievement for me, and every little word encourages me to continue just that little bit faster!**

**As always, thank you! 3**

**TAM **


End file.
